


Christina's First Birthday

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the continued series involving Castle and Beckett daughter Christina, it's her first birthday party with her friends invited including her huge teddy bear that was given to her when she was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christina's First Birthday

"Kate."

"Yeah, Castle." Trying to stop him going any further. Christina needed to be checked on in her room.

"We need to discuss about Christina's first birthday. " He said seriously, as she turned on the bed to looked at him. He was sitting with his back to her. He had a happy look on his face.

"I will say Kate, Christina's birthday is coming up in a week, we need to figure out something in regard to a possible birthday party." He replied.

"Okak Rick." She agreed. "However we need to be careful with who will attend the party Rick." She asked worried.

"There is that one thing we do need to make sure Christina stays safe, well, don't need anyone ruining the party." He choked up when he said the word, when she saw his face with tears, so she gets up to cradled his face gently.

He was thinking to the time for when Kate was shot in that cemetery leaving a scar, he doesn't want anything ever happen to his daughter Christina, as with Alexis.

She was scared, and it showed on her face. She would of never thought of it. She was now more excited in regard to Christina's birthday party. She is going to love it, when she finds out, she is going to be the center of attention.

"Would you want me to ask Martha on whether she would like to attend her grand daughter's party Rick?" He smiled at her for even thinking of his mother while kissing her gently. "She would be thrilled Kate having to be thinking about her in the first place. She smiled before turning to kiss him again, while on the back of his neck to give him goose bumps.

"You know what I like to get Christina again Kate, another large teddy bear to keep the other one company. she loves so much since the say she was born."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, she is going to love it." She responded out loud to her husband glowing.

He swallows, nodding his head.

"Rick, I need to go check on our daughter, since the nanny is not here today, she's probably playing with her toys in her crib." She gets up slowly leaving him alone to sulk until she gets back.

When Beckett arrives on the outside of the nursery, she sighs, along with taking a breath. When she walks in, her daughter is exactly that sound asleep on her side sucking her little thumb. Along with her huge teddy bear sitting on the side of the crib looking still brand new. 

She silently chuckled to herself before deciding to leave.

When she walks back into the bedroom. He asked. "Is everything okak?"

"Yes, everything is fine Rick, she was sound asleep like a real princess." He knew that by the tone of her voice she was mostly sincere,

"Good, now we can get back to what we were doing earlier." With a twinkle in his eye. While she smiled, to be totally delicious to her husband pouting like a lost puppy dog.  
////////

It's the morning of the party, Beckett is in the nursery hoping that Castle won't bother her for when it comes to the final details.

She is smiling walking by the table that is set up by the fire place filled with hats, cups, plates and assorted goodies for the grown ups, Christina, Sarah Beth and Nicholas. There won't be any alcohol served for this party just soda, juice and water.

The banners and balloons placed perfectly. She's spinning around taking it all in before people start to arrived.

She's done, it's all just as she wants it to be, and she just has to wait for the people to start showing up.

Her father, Martha, Jenny, Ryan, Alexis, William and the two with Sarah Beth and Nicholas.

Who was not-so-little anymore. Lanie won't be able to make it with her new job position.

Some time later everyone showed up, with a very happy excitable Christina, while her teddy bear was sitting on the couch next to Alexis and William.

Everyone announced to Christina. "Happy Birthday, Christina." As both of her parents are beaming with such happiness for the little girl.

Christina was laughing her head off at everyone to have Castle with tears as with Beckett, it was well worth it.

Castle is standing next to Kate with an arm around her. The kids Sarah Beth and the younger Nicholas is being held by Jenny are having a great deal of fun with the party.  
//////

The party is done a few hours later. Jim, Martha are holding Christina and Nicholas before they are starting to get really tire, as it was finally time for everyone to leave and clean up.

"I can't believe it Kate, we did it, Christina has a wonderful birthday party." Castle smiles softly.

"Me either." She sighs softly and cuddles in bed with her husband, while Christina was put to bed in her crib by Alexis and her husband William.

The two are yawning as Kate looks over at Castle. "I might be tired, but we need to finished what we started earlier this morning."

"I am game Kate." Kate chuckles leaning over to kiss Castle before moving onto his legs moving up on him.

Meanwhile Christina was sound asleep being watched over now by two huge teddy bears to make sure she is safe and sound.

 

THE END


End file.
